


A Last Goodbye

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Depressing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are high school sweethearts but there isn't a happy ending for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I have no excuses. I was trying to work on Realm of Dragons and this was nagging at my head and i wrote it and i'm sorry T.T

 Jean Kirstein, 17, Team Captain of the Wall Rose High School football team. Marco Bott, 17, Theatre Club President. The two young men where seniors and had been dating since middle school, and had known each other since kindergarten.  Jean and Marco initially never spoke to each other even though they sat next to each other. It was middle of winter and Marco was being picked on by some of the other kids and Jean stepped in and stopped them. After that recess, the two became inseparable, and where always together.

In their seventh year of school the two were having a sleep over at Marco’s house while his parents were out of town.  Jean brought up a few girls in his class and how they were constantly bothering him. Marco nodded in agreement as he also had that problem, though not as bad. Since they were younger neither boys showed much interest in their female classmates and mostly kept to themselves. Both decided they would never marry a girl that day. Because they didn’t appeal to them, and, decided they only needed each other to be happy. Both Jean and Marco, being Naïve, decided they would seal the pact with a kiss, and both enjoyed it. A few days later they were subjugated in their health class to the dreaded sexual education bit. It went over sexualities and sex, as well as protection tips. They quickly realized why neither where interested in females, and came to terms with it easily. Marking their first day as a couple and their biggest secret from the world.

Their freshman year they were able to go to the same high school, however had no classes together and their lunch periods were not the same making it rather difficult to see each other during school. Harder still when their after school activities where not even in the same part of the school. During that year Jean made sure he was at every single play, every night it was performed, and had a large bouquet of flowers delivered every night from an anonymous sender, though Marco knew well who it was. Just as Jean made sure to attend all the performances, Marco made sure he was at every football game, including the ones out of town.

During their sophomore year the two boys had English and Science together, and Jean passed with Marcos help.  Half way through their first semester they ventured into sexual activity, looking up safety tips and what it all entailed. Neither one was just a top, nor was just a bottom, all that mattered to them that the other felt good and that they were together.

This continued through their senior year and of course their parents had figured out by this point the two boys where together simply because they never went on dates and only hung out with each other. Both had a Free period at the same time which gave them an escape for an hour and a half to go make out behind the school at their hideaway. They had been together for six years and thought nothing would ever happen to them to break them apart. That was where they were wrong.

Jean was in the Semi-finals for the state game, and Marco was getting ready for his play he wrote, and was participating in. He had not told Jean that it was a small gift for him and Jean was to come right when it started, which was 30 minutes after his game ended. Jean and his team won the game, 30-5. In his excitement he was dragged to a celebration party where everyone ended up drunk and falling asleep. Marco thought Jean was just running late and proceeded with the play. He saw the flowers waiting him in the dressing room, but not Jean. At the snacks after the play he still couldn’t find him, and even called several times, it went straight to voicemail. Marco left early, upset he couldn’t contact Jean and was exceptionally worried. Jean had never missed a play in their entire time dating and he couldn’t fathom why Jean missed this one.

The next morning was a Saturday and Jean quickly returned Marco’s calls after he wasn’t so hung over and when Marco inquired as too why Jean wasn’t there, Jean of course told the truth and apologized. Marco made it clear he was upset Jean didn’t go and disappointed in him for drinking. Jean, not feeling well due to his punishment from drinking snapped at Marco and hung up, blocking the number before going to sleep. When he woke again he felt terrible but was still upset that Marco talked to him that way. The two avoided each other for a week, Jean going to the track to run during his free period, Marco retreating to the library. The following week Jean and his team leave for their competition for a week. Marco knows of course, the information is all over the school. After Jean left  Marco kept to himself and his room, his friends and family growing worried. Half way through the week Marco decides to apologize to Jean for how he talked to him, and hoped that Jean would apologize for being Inconsiderate and breaking his promise.

Marco was getting ready to drive to Wall Sina City to catch jean after one of his games but before he left, his parents sat him down. They told him after talking, they decided it wasn’t working anymore and where getting a divorce, however they did not hate each other, the attraction and Love as more than a normal friend was gone. Marco quickly left after that, He NEEDED to see Jean. He NEEDED to see the one person he knew would hold him, and make everything better. He speeded down the interstate and parked across the street from the stadium. The game had just ended and Jean was walking on the sidewalk with a few of his teammates to go get food when Marco called out to Jean and darted across the road. Marco didn’t notice the Semi-Truck as all he could think of was Jean. The truck couldn’t stop in time and Marco was killed on impact. Jean screamed Marcos name and ran out into the road and held Marcos lifeless body. A portion of his body was crushed and bloody but he didn’t care. Paramedics quickly arrived and had to separate the sobbing teen from his lover.

The following week Marco’s Funeral was held. Once the service was over it started pouring, everyone but Jean left.  Jean stayed for several hours standing Vigil for Marco, before he was pulled out of the rain by two of his team mates. The next year was a Blur, Jean graduated with honors and top of his classes where Marco had originally held. Jean worked for a while and got his own place. To everyone around him he seemed fine and had recovered. It was the one year anniversary of Marco’s death, and Jean and a few close friends went to the graveyard. They finished paying their respects and went out ahead of Jean to give him some space.

“They gave Jean about about forty five minutes, and at the start of it, it began to rain. After the forty five minutes passed his two friends went to go get him, only to find Jean lying on the grave, a sharp blade besides him, and his wrists cut.  Due to the rain Jean bled out faster and had passed during that time, Though they didn’t know it. The two friends called 911 however when the paramedics arrived it was far too late. The following week Jeans funeral was held, and he was buried next to Marco. My Name is Eren and this is my Sister Mikasa. We were good friends with Jean and Marco, and Mikasa and I where the ones who were with Jean on the day he passed… We discovered Marco’s Journals and compiled this based from them…. Amongst the things Jean had on him was a Poem. Had we found it sooner we would have known something was wrong. But, it read-“

_“_ _I try to drown in my dreams, an escape from reality._

_I close my eyes and see a place where I can be who I want to be._

_A place without my pain, a place where I can dream._

_If I could go there and leave this place, that would put a smile on my face._

_Life is cruel, but so am I.  All is better in a dream._

_A dream of wonder and true wishes._ _”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Poem is Called Dreams. I wrote it during a rough patch after being forced to change schools and my parents getting a divorce. It is referencing suicide.


End file.
